Strange Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Love comes in many shapes and sizes. And no one can tell in what form it will come in. This story is for the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge.
1. Strange Love

**Hey everyone. This story is my entrance for the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge. So some of the pairings maybe strange and awkward. But it should make for some interesting fics. Am I right? So without much ado let's get on with Strange Love.**

**Pairing number one Kreacher/Hedwig**

Kreacher couldn't remember how he had first come to meet the bird. It must have been when his master had the flithy blood traitor Potter stay at his house. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was unlike anything that Kreacher had ever seen.

"Kreacher," his master scolded yet again, "get away from Harry's room now."

Kreacher had no interest in the nasty Potter boy. Or anything in his nasty room. Aside from her. But he would never tell his master this. So he just shuffles away from the room muttering under his breathe.

He mutters about blood traitors. How his master is a disgrace to his mother. He mutters about how his master's mother was a saint. And he mutters even lower than usual about the bird. The bird clouds his mind. And at times she is the only thing he can mutter about. And no one really pays much attention to him and his ramblings on anyway.

But if they did they would know his secret. They would know what no one else besides himself knew. Not even his mistress knew what Kreacher was feeling.

And the feeling of it was foreign to him. He had never felt anything like it before. He had never been shown anything like this feeling before.

He has seen the feeling before. The blood traitor and his wife show it to each other. They show it towards their children. They even seem to show it towards the nasty Potter brat and the Mudblood.

But Kreacher can not understand why he feels this feeling for her. She is not the same as Kreacher. She is not an elf. She is a bird. And Kreacher has been told before he mustn't feel these things for the bird.

He skulks slowly back into the boys room. To visit her. Like a pilgrim to a shrine.

She blinks at him from her gilded cage. She blinks and in that blink Kreacher thinks he sees a glimmer of the same feelings he has for her.

"Kreacher will free you from your servitude one day my love," he told the snowy white owl. As he reached out and stroked one of her white wings. "Kreacher will."

**So there you have it. Kreacher/Hedwig. What do you guys think? Pretty weird. **


	2. A Timeless Love

**Hey back again with another chapter of Strange Love. This pairing is Morag McDougal/Isla Black.**

The first time he had met had been by mistake. It was in his fourth year and he was taking to many classes. McGonagall or some other teacher had suggested a time turner. So he could get to all of his classes. But no one had thought to teach him how to use the thing.

He turned and turned and turned the thing. And people went passing by at warp speed. And no Mr. Sulu was not involved with this one. But when they stopped. Everything looked different. He was in the common room. The place he started out at. But it looked strange. Almost old fashion like. Like one might see in a history movie or something.

And then he saw her. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Not that fourteen year old boys have seen many beautiful creatures of the like. But if he had to say. He would have compared her to an angel.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him.

He found it strange. Any normal girl would have said something along the lines of "take a picture it lasts longer" or "take a hike loser", but not her. And he found this refreshing.

"I'm looking at an angel sent from heaven," he told her.

At this she rolled her eyes. "I see my family is trying to set me up again," she said. "Let me save you the time. I'm not interested."

But he would not be deterred. He kept coming back and trying to win her heart. He tried multiple way. Many of which he used magic. But none of which worked.

"Why don't you care you about me like I care for you?" he finally asked her one.

"I can't care for you," she told him. "I have given my heart to another."

"But...but..."

With that she walked away. Heart broken the young boy went back to his own time. But he never forgot the girl who got away. And dreamed of the what could have beens of their love.

**That one was kinda sad. But sometimes love doesn't conquer all. Please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Not So Loony Lovegood

**Hey. Here is the next chapter of my story Strange Love. The pairing for this one is Lavender Brown/Luna Lovegood. I'm not so good at writing femslash but I will try my hand at it. I hope you all enjoy.**

Lavender looked around her nervously as she waited for Luna by the suit of armour they had chosen early that day. It was their usual meeting spot. Not that she would admit to meeting the strange Ravenclaw girl at all. Not if any of her friends asked her.

"You're here," came the quite voice from behind her.

Lavender turned with a start. She hadn't expected Luna to turn up as quietly as she had. Then again that was one of the reasons people called her Loony Lovegood. Although Lavender felt like punching them when they did.

"You weren't expecting me to?" Lavender asked trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"It's just you deny us to all of your friends," was Luna's reply.

That hit Lavender in the stomach like a ton of bricks. She had denied their relationship to her friends. Just claiming that Luna was helping her graduate. Helping her finish up the year the Death Eaters had destroyed. She had never taken into account how her denial had affected Luna.

"I will tell them," she said putting her arms around Luna.

Luna only nodded.

Hearing footsteps of an approaching prefect the two girls went their different ways. Luna towards Ravenclaw tower and Lavender to Gryffindor.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

There was a large crowd laughing at a young blonde girl standing there with bare feet when Lavender went down to breakfast the next morning.

Lavender made her way through the crowd as Parvati walked up.

"What's going on?" Lavender asked.

"Loony Lovegood got her shoes stolen from her again," said Parvati with a snicker.

"That's not funny Parvati. Luna's a good girl. She doesn't deserve this."

"What's gotten into you lately? We usually make fun of Loony Lovegood."

"Not any more."

"Why?"

"She's my girlfriend."

The Great Hall went silent at this confession. Lavender walked over to Luna and put an arm around her to comfort.

"Come on," she said. "I'll help you find your shoes."

With that the two of them left the Great Hall. Lavender knew that they would be the talk of Hogwarts for a while. But she didn't care. Let them talk of Loony Lovegood and The Werewolf Girl.

**There you have it. My first ever femslash attempt. I made it so that Lavender lived through the Battle of Hogwarts but was turned into a werewolf by Greyback. I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you think of this. This being my first attempt at femslash. Was it good? Bad? God awful? But please no flames just constructive criticism. Please.**


	4. Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Hey. Another updated chapter for Strange Love. This one's pairing is Basilisk/Molly Weasley II. I hope you all enjoy.**

It slunk over the floor. The cool stone of its haunting grounds of old welcoming it home. This was it's home after all.

A splash was heard of to the right. And then another. And another. Followed by giggles of young children. When had the master let small children roam this far into the castles lower levels. His master would never allow that. Not even with his own children.

"You can't catch me," came a young girls voice.

"I bet I can," came the voice of a boy.

The young girl ran past its hiding place. For the first time in years since he had seen the last girl, The Muggleborn who was friends with The Boy Who Lived, he felt like keeping this one for himself.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Molly gasped as she saw the giant form in the dark. Her Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Harry had told her, her siblings, and cousin that the Basilisk had died long ago.

"Louis let's go back to the upper levels," called she called to her cousin.

It was a bad idea for them to come down here anyway. She looked again to the giant form of the snake and allow a tiny shiver of fear to run down her spine.

"Alright," called Louis as he ran past her towards the door.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The Basilisk watched in disappointment as yet another girl was yanked from its clutches. But it would watch and wait for the next opportunity when he could take his dear one.

"I will be waiting my dear," he whispered into the darkness that surrounded him.

**That is the end of that chapter. Molly was the only one who could see the Basilisk. Seeing as it is allowing itself to be seen by her. It is still dead. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
